My Dirty Little Secret
by fluffinator2.0
Summary: [OneShot]Five days before the Chunin exam a training accident happens leaveng Naruto worried. He must decied wether to confront his friends about his secret or not go to the exams. Better summary inside


Fluffy: Okay this is my first one-shot. It was inspired by the All-American Rejects' song 'Dirty Little Secret'. Team seven has been together for six months now and it's five days before their exams. Naruto is worried about his inner demon, the secret he has kept from his team for six months. Lately it has been hard for him to control the demon and keep it from coming out. And because of a near death accident Naruto must tell them his 'dirty little secret' to keep the team together.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The song 'Dirty Little Secret' that belongs to The All-American Rejects. I'm not sure who owns Naruto but it sure isn't me. Could some one tell me who does though?

_

* * *

_

_'Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you'_

-Naruto POV-

I lay in my bed at two in the morning staring at the ceiling contemplating on what to do with my-self. I haven't left my house in three days, not since what happen during training four days ago. I can't leave the house how am I supposed to face them after what I did.

-Flash Back Four Days Ago-

"Come on Sakura is that really the best you got." Sasuke yelled from the side -lines. He was mentoring the fight between Sakura and me. The Chunin exams were in five days we needed to train Sakura. She hasn't really fought since we became a squad so we, me and Saskue, to see what she can do. Kakashi- sensei was not with us he had 'business'. So it was just the three of us.

_'Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know'_

So far Sakura was doing poorly. She just couldn't hit me no matter how hard she tried. So with me being well me I started to goof around. Every time she missed which was every time I would through some insult at her to mess with her, but also to make her try harder…but really just to mess with her.

"Naruto stop messing around and focus this would be good training for you to since your speed isn't all that great." Sasuke barked. Which startled me and I fell right in to Sakura's kick I fell over. She hit me right in the stomach… man she sure can kick. My stomach still hurts by the way.

_'I'll give you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know'_

When I stood back up I saw Sasuke laughing at me. I was furious. I could feel my blood boiling I wanted to wipe the smile off his face and show him who he was messing with show him fear make him fear me. Then I blacked out or at least I thought I did. When I came to I saw Sasuke, he was bleeding and had a lot of scratches on him. He was pointing a kunai knife at me Sakura was behind him obviously in shock. I had a real big headache so I rubbed my forehead, I gasped at what I felt. On the side of my forehead was bleeding. Looking around the area you could see tree split in half kunai knives were everywhere some of them blood stained. I started to walk over to them but stopped when Saskue looked like he was about to attack me.

_'When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you'_

"Hey what's your problem are you going to attack me or something?" I yelled at Sasuke. He looked at me confusion was written all over his face. Sakura then came out from behind Sasuke.

"Naruto why did you attacked us?" Sakura yelled at me.

"What I didn't attack you I blacked out!" I yelled back. I started to get closer. Sasuke pushed Sakura behind him once again.

"Naruto don't lie you attacked us from out of the blue right after Sakura kicked you in the stomach and what was with that transformation?" Sasuke asked.

"Transformation?" I said again.

"Yes, your eyes became red your fingernails grew longer and you had fangs" Sakura explained from behind Sasuke. I was frozen I couldn't believe what I was hearing the fox demon came out of me and controlled my body and attacked my friends. I know it came out before during the fight with Zabuza and Haku, but I was protecting somebody and I was mad at Haku…like I was mad at Sasuke. Sakura must have gotten in the way she had gotten in the way and I attacked her cause she had scratches to. So I did the only thing I could do… I ran.

-End Flash Back-

_'Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know'_

So all that adds up to where I am now. Locked up in my own house by my own fears. I know I can't stay here forever I ran out of food a day ago. I don't now what to do I don't think I will be able to face Sasuke and Sakura, but the exams are tomorrow and we were supposed to enter as a squad to support each other. I can't just drop out and abandon the only two friends I have and probably the only friends I ever will have in life.

Then I guess my mind is made up today I will talk with Sakura and Sasuke, but first to find something to eat.

_'I'll give you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know'_

I walked the streets of Konoha looking for my comrades. I silently chanted to myself that I would find them. I really want to find them before tomorrow so we can talk. I couldn't find them anywhere so I walked to the bridge and sat on the rail to think.

"They wouldn't want me back any way." I said to myself while starring into the refection of the water.

"Who wouldn't want you back?" Sasuke said while putting himself onto the rail to look at his reflection.

_'The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out'_

"Some friends of mine." I answered not even bothering to look at him

"What did you?" Sakura asked also sitting on the bar looking at her reflection.

"Well I lost control of the thing hidden inside of me and almost killed them then locked myself inside my house for three days not even bothering to apologize for what I've done." Was my answer.

"Naruto you don't have to apologize just tell us what is going on that's all we want." Sakura said.

"You know the story about the demon fox that was sealed away inside of a child?" I asked starting to tear up

"Naruto" Sakura said sympathetically. I wiped away the forming tear in my eyes. I'm not going to cry I will be strong.

"Your they child they sealed it in and it's starting to come loose." Sasuke finished for him knowing this was hurting him.

"Yeah" was all I could say what else was there to say. Sasuke nodded. We looked at our reflections for a little while.

"So everybody ready for the exams tomorrow?" Sasuke asked

"Ready as I'll ever be! What about you Naruto?" Sakura looked at me so did Sasuke. I looked at them

_'I'll give you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)'_

"Of course! We are so gonna beat everybody no sweat!" I yelled in my usually hyperactive voice. I stood up on the rail.

"We're gonna blow every bodies minds believe it!" I yelled again. Then Sakura pushed me of the bridge into the water.

"He's back." Sakura said to Sasuke.

"Yep" was all Sasuke said.

"AHHH! I hope the test doesn't have a written part!" I yelled

_'I'll give you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
who has to know'_

* * *

Fluffy: Well there's my one shot not that great but it will do. NO this is not what happened in the show I made this up. 


End file.
